Glory
by Digigir
Summary: Daiken/Yamachi Switching POV. Song fic, lyrics from Casimir Pulaski Day. Tai and Matt and Davis and Ken share moments, memories, and emotions. Mostly love. WARNING: Really old writing. Unfinished, and will probably remain that way.


**Hey guys! Kokata-chan again~**  
><strong>This is really old writing. It's almost a year old, to be exact, maybe older! It's unfinished and probably will remain unfinished.<br>So all I want to ask is that** **you don't judge mt writing by this fic!  
>Okay?<br>Thanks, guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Golden rod and the 4-H stone<br>the things I brought you  
>when I found out you had cancer of the bone <em>

Matt opened the door to Tai's room, holding a half-hearted smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Hey," He got Tai's attention, making his brunette friend smile weakly.

"Hey Matt." He said happily, holding back a fit of coughs. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you," The said blonde muttered, pointing a finger at Tai, whose eyes were red around the lids. Tai shrugged. "I'm fine…It's just the flu." He put a hand on his forehead. "All though, I do have a pretty painful headache."

"And I heard you where puking all last night," Matt added, his blue eyes clouded with worry.

Tai bit his lip. "Yeah, that too,"

Matt sauntered over to the end of the bed where Tai lay, and kneeled near his head.

He lifted the yellow flowers onto Tai's desk, and fixed them, so they faced his friend.

The blonde sighed. "Flowers might not be the best thing for you right now, but, I thought they'd be nice to look at later…" He mumbled. "And I brought Smash Bros, just in case you're well enough to sit up and play. And if not, well…"

"They look like they're smiling at me."

Matt turned to face the brunette. "Come again?"

Tai jerked his heavy head slightly at the flowers. "They give the room a little more of a cheerful feel. They're great." He laughed.

Matt smirked a bit. "Oh…you're welcome."

"Hey, Matt...Thanks for coming, even though I'm sick."

Matt looked at his friend in surprise. "Well, of course. Why wouldn't I have come?"

Tai shrugged. "Ah, well, I thought you might not wanna get sick, too."

"Tai, I don't care about that. All I care about is you. I want you to enjoy today even if you don't feel your best."

Tai smiled as best he could. "Thanks Matt. That means a lot."

Matt placed his arms on the edge of Tai's bed, resting his narrow chin on them, and sighed softly, gazing into Tai's creamy brown eyes, they're faces inches apart.

Later, when Tai's mother came to check on them, they'd both fallen asleep, hand in hand.

_Your father cried on the telephone  
>and he drove his car to the Navy yard<br>Just to prove that he was sorry _

Matt walked slowly down the street, his eyes fixated on his brown shoes, as they placed themselves one in front of the other.

He didn't want to head toward home. He wanted to go anywhere but there.

He wanted Tai.

He didn't want to see his dad right now. Not ever again. Not after that morning.

Matt's eyes narrowed, as he heard the voices of a bunch of guys yelling at each other and laughing.

He turned away from them, and started down a dirt path.

The fog was getting thicker, and he wondered if he'd be able to get out of the rain once it started.

Maybe he didn't want to.

A few rain drops splashed on his nose, as he continued down the road, hands in his pockets, eyes still fixated on his feet.

As the rain started falling harder, he motivated himself toward a willow tree.

Once underneath, he slid back, placing his head on the large tree's trunk. He closed his eyes tightly, groaning softly.

He shouldn't have told his father anything. Yeah, keeping it to himself would have been better.

His hit single began to play.

His eyes opened, as he looked down at his pocket.

Cell phone…

He hesitated, before slowly reaching in and checking the number.

Shit.

He glared down at it. Flipping it open, he pressed it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Yamato Ishida." He muttered through gritted teeth.

There was a pause.  
>"Hi Matt…" His dad's voice sounded distant. "How're you doing, son?"<p>

Matt looked at the crusted mud on his shoes. "Fine," He stated dully.

"Where are you?"

Matt started picking at the mud. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

Another long pause.

He heard a sigh on his father's end. "Look, Matt, about this morning…"

"You're sorry?" Matt finished.

"…Yeah…"

Matt snorted. "Uh-huh. Do you expect me to come running back home now?"

"No, no, I don't," His father grumbled. "I just…"

"You just _want_ me too."

"Well, yes, Matt, I'm worried about you—okay?"

Matt clenched the phone so hard; his knuckles turned a ghostly pale.

"Worried?"

"Of course."

Matt's anger bubbled up.

"Look, you just yelled at me for being what I was," Matt cut the pause short, "And now you're sorry and expect me to think everything is better, and come home, right? But you just said what every son doesn't want his father to say to them, alright?"

"Not every son, Matt. Not everyone is…"

A tear strolled down Matt's cheek. "Different?" He added to his dad's unfinished sentence bitterly.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I was gonna say-"

"Gay."

The word rang in the air for a while, making the moment awkward.

"Yeah." His dad's voice cracked.

Matt swallowed hard. "I'm not gay, I'm bi. There's a difference." He croaked.

"I know…" His dad whispered. Matt heard a choke, and a sob, and realized his father was crying.

"Matt, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have reacted that way. There's nothing wrong with being…like that. It's just…"

"Not what you wanted your son to be like."

"Matt, stop it, stop doing that!" He father cried, with another sob. "Stop finishing my sentences."

Two more tears ran down Matt's face. "Sorry."

"No, Matt. I'm the one who's sorry. I love you, and you know that. Nothing about you will ever change that, okay?"

Matt nodded slowly, not addressing the fact his father couldn't see him.

"You understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay?"

"Hmm…"

"Alright. I'm just…a little homophobic…"

"Dad..." Matt's voice groaned, as he placed his fingers on the ridge of his nose.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if you come home with some guy, don't expect to see me."

Matt chuckled slightly, as one more tear rolled down his neck. "Yeah. I love you too dad."

_In the morning through the window shade  
>when the light pressed up against your shoulder blade<br>I could see what you were reading _

Davis woke to the sunlight shining through his eye lids, making a large red dot in his blurry vision.

He groaned softly, and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

Slithering himself into and upright position, he gazed around his room, that red dot still in the middle of his eyesight, no matter how many times he blinked.

There where his cloths, laying about, like always, along with some chip bags and likewise crap.

But then, there was something that made this morning special.

Davis turned toward the single large window at the far corner of the room, and a smile crept across his face.

Ken was sitting there on the window sill, his eyes droopy from sleep, huddled up with a book, in the new sunlight.

Ken moved a strand of his dark hair that had recently fallen in the way of his face back, and Davis slowly crawled across the bed.

Once at the edge, he lazily slouched over to his blue eyed friend.

Wrapping his long arms around the back of Ken's neck, Davis whispered in his ear.

"G'morning, Dear reader,"

Ken jumped at his touch, and turned his gaze toward his auburn friend. "Davis, you scared me," He admitted sheepishly.

Davis giggled as he rested his head on the genius's shoulder.

"Yeah, I usually give people that reaction." He muttered.

Ken snorted slightly, as he turned his concentration back to the book in his hands. "Gee, I wonder why."

Davis peeked at the book. "What'cha reading, Ken?" He asked.

"A book," Ken said with not much enthusiasm.

Davis scanned over a small sentence quickly. "Sounds dull enough...Is it non-fiction?"

"Yes, why?"

Davis scooted around to face the other's ashen face. "How can you read non-fiction, it's boring."

"Maybe I'm just a boring person…?"

Davis tilted the book down, and looked into Ken's azure eyes.

He raised his eye brows. "You, boring? That's not possible, babe."

Ken blushed. "Don't say that." He mumbled.

Davis chuckled. "Okay, fine. I'll just have to stick with calling you boring, hm?"

"I meant, don't call me 'babe',"

_Oh the glory that the lord has made  
>and the complications you could do without<br>When I kissed you on the mouth  
><em>

"Well, Izzy told me that there was this really funny glitch thing in level 40, so I tried it out and it ended up erasing all my data," Tai was muttering, as Matt and himself were playing a video game they both liked. "So, yeah, I had to start at the beginning, and work my way back up, so we're behind again."

Normally, Matt would have been a little pissed off, since they'd spent a whole day getting up to that point. He would have said that he should have known by now that Izzy was a pretty good hacker.

But Matt was thinking about something else.

"Okay…" he muttered, barely paying attention to the screen or controller in his hands, but more at Tai's face.

Tai's light hazel eyes and brows where narrowed slightly in concentration. His front teeth bit down on his lower lip gently, and his fingers tapped in a rhythmic way on the buttons on his own controller.

Matt gripped his controller tightly, as an urge whelmed up inside him. That lip looked so inviting…so tender…

He placed the controller down, hearing his character cry out as it fell to its death.

Tai turned his head. "Hey, what happened? Why'd you die?" He complained.

Matt looked his wild haired friend in the eyes, and began placing a hand slowly on Tai's right knee cap.

He had to do it. He had to.

"Well…something was…distracting me," The blonde muttered softly.

Tai stared awkwardly at his friends hand slowly moving up to his thigh. "Uh…what do you mean?" he looked a little concerned, but didn't make any movement yet.

Matt swallowed softly, as his other hand did the same as the one already placed, and he moved a bit closer.

"Um, well," He whispered. "You where just sitting there, and, well, I suddenly realized something."

Now Tai seemed a bit uncomfortable, yet curious, as Matt grew closer and closer, until they're noses were touching.

"What was it that you noticed…?"

Matt smiled slightly. "That you're really cute when you concentrate."

Tai blinked, as his face turned pink. "R-Really-?"

Matt turned his head slightly, and soon, the space between them vanished.

Tai's heart pounded, as he returned the kiss gratefully, his hands automatically placing themselves around the blonde's neck, dropping the controller on the ground carelessly.

_Finally._

_Tuesday night at the bible study  
>we lift our hands and pray over your body<br>but nothing ever happens _

Ken sat at the edge of the pool, his toes making small disturbances as he dipped them in and out of the cold water, debating whether to go in or not.

It _was_ a hot day, but…

"Think fast!"

Ken turned in alarm, but it was too late.

Davis cackled diabolically, as he grabbed Ken by the shoulders, and took him down with him into the water.

Ken came up gasping, as he shook the cold water from his short hair. "Davis, that wasn't funny!" Ken cried as Davis splashed about, still laughing to himself.

"Ah, come on! Have a little fun for once." Davis sent a wave of water over in his friend's direction.

Ken shielded his eyes, and made a mad dash for the side of the pool. But alas, Davis's arm whipped out, and attached it's self to Ken's ankle, pulling him back into the depths.

He almost called out for help, but realized calling for his laughing friends would only make them laugh harder, as he watched Kari and T.K. giggling uncontrollably.

So instead, he continued struggling out of his crimson haired friend's grasp. "Davis, _please_!"

Davis snorted. "Ahaha, no, I will not let you go until you beg for mercy and pray to god!"

Ken whirled water in Davis's face, but it seemed not to have any effect.

"Beg, Ken, beg! Beg to be saved!"

Ken yelled over the water, "I pray to god and beg for mercy, I pray that Davis will let go of me!"

Davis let go of Ken.

Ken immediately fell forward, and toppled over the side of the small pool.

"Oh, geez, Ken are you okay?" Davis cried.

Ken sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine, but did you really have to make me beg?"

"Well, I just wanted to-" Davis started, as he tried to leap over the side of the pool.

Instead, the pool tipped, and sloshed, pouring out a bit of water, along with Davis.

Davis cried out, as he landed directly on top of the dark haired boy, who was still sitting there, and they fell in a very uncomfortable position.

They both stared at each other, as the water from the pool dripped around them, the sounds of their friend's laugher in the background.

After a minute, Davis smiled awkwardly. "I just…wanted to get back at you from that time when you made me beg to spare my 'worthless friends,'." He finished.

Ken's eyes grew wide. "What? When did…"

"When you were the Digimon Emperor, remember?"

Ken's heart sunk. "Oh…I-I didn't…you know I didn't-"

"Mean what you said?" Davis cut him off, "Duh, of course Ken. That was forever ago."

Ken looked away. "Yeah…look, I'm sorry about that…"

Davis ignored him and put a finger to his lip. "As I recall, you said you enjoyed watching me squirm. You described it as 'delicious,' am I right?"

Ken's face turned beat red. "Wh-what? I said that?" He said in alarm.

Davis nodded. "Yup, I remember it clearly."

"Well, I-I didn't mean it, Davis," Ken stuttered, humiliated. "You know I'd never say such a thing now…I don't really think you're…uh…" His eyes darted left and right in embarrassment.

"…Delicious…"

Davis smirked. "Yeah, I know. It's still fun to think back…especially when you know that the memories are harmless now. Done and gone." Davis gave a dismissive wave of his hand as he said that.

"Really? I don't think memories are harmless," Ken said softly. "I think they hurt. Like, a lot."

Davis looked surprised."Really?"

"Yeah…especially the ones I wish I could take back and know I never can…like with…Sam."

Ken looked away as he said his brother's name.

Davis shrugged. "Well, then just pretend they don't belong to you. Soon, I think you'll see that whatever you wish for may start to become true..."

_I remember at Michael's house  
>in the living room when you kissed my neck<br>and I almost touched your blouse _

A party at Michael's house, eh? Ken thought that sounded more fun when he'd first heard that.

But now that he was finally in America with everyone, Kari, T.K., Davis, Cody, Yolei, Mimi, and Michael himself, he found out it was a little boring.

"Do you wanna play another round of Go Fish?" Mimi asked.

"Ugh, no, we've already played that three times," Yolei moaned.

Ken looked down at the floor. Great. Now there was tension in the room. Davis and T.K. already decided to not talk to each other for the rest of the day after a little spat, and now even Mimi and Yolei were disagreeing.

"How about Old Maid?"

"Nah," Michael shook his head.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"No thank you." T.K. shot quickly. Ken knew T.K. didn't want Kari and someone else besides him in the closet together.

"Well, how about a movie…?" Ken suggested, quietly.

"Ooh, I'm for that!" Mimi squealed, as her hand shot into the air.

"That sounds good," Kari agreed with a nod. She looked up at T.K. "How about you, what do you think, T.K?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great." The blond muttered, with a blush, as his girlfriend smiled up at him.

"I'll get some popcorn, then." Ken sighed, relived that they'd found something to do before people got irritated. He started to stand.

Davis looked up from the ground. "Hey, Ken, can I come with you?"

Ken turned. "Oh, of course…" He said softly.

Davis grinned. "Cool." He got up quickly, and trotted over to his blue eyed friend. "Pick a good movie, not some stupid one like the ones T.A watches." He yelled over his shoulder, as he dragged Ken into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Came T.K's offended voice, before they walked out of hearing range.

Davis grabbed a bag of popcorn, and put in the microwave, before turning to Ken and sighing inwardly.

"So Ken, how are you?"

Ken shrugged. "Fine," He said bluntly. "You?"

Davis returned the shrug. "Ah, a little disappointed. I kinda wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven…stupid T.B…"

"You did?"

Davis nodded modestly. "Uh, yeah…I mean, I've played it a few times, but never with people I knew well."

Ken blinked. "I see…"

Soon the popcorn finished, and they walked back through the living room.

"Hey, Davis…" The question for some strange reason was itching to be said.

"Hm?" Davis tilted his head.

Ken fiddled around with the collar on his shirt.

This feeling had been nipping at his heels for a while now. He started blurting things out at Davis for no reason, and this was one of those moments where the questions came up like a bubbling pot.

"Uhm…" Ken fiddled with his shirt a bit more. "Were you…hoping to get someone particular if we played Seven Minutes?"

Davis's face grew red at this. "Huh? Oh…" Davis placed the popcorn down.

"Um, yeah…maybe…why'd you ask?" Davis titled his head in confusion.

"W-well…I was wondering…who'd have wanted to go with?" Ken

Where were these questions coming from?

Davis's eyes shone a bit as Ken asked this, and he looked amused.

He took a small step closer.

"Do you really want to know?" Davis said, with a raised brow.

Ken looked away awkwardly. He shouldn't have even asked… "Um…well…n-not…"

Davis's blush got brighter. "Okay…"

He slowly walked forward, and grabbed the dark haired boy's arm, pulling him onto the couch.

Ken's eyes grew wide. "Wait, Davis, what-"

"Shhh…"

Ken's face was now even redder then Davis's, as the auburn shushed him in such a seductive way.

Davis grinned a bit, as he slowly, and lightly placed his lips against the older boy's.

Ken froze for a moment in shock, and then his blue eyes fluttered shut, as Davis pushed him into a laying position.

Ken had _defiantly_ not expected this.

He had expected Davis to answer Kari. He knew Davis had liked Kari for a long time…but now this?

Ken felt Davis's arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, as he deepened the kiss, making Ken let out a small noise. Was he enjoying this?

Ken moved his hands onto Davis's hips, half wanting to push him off, and half wanting to pull him closer.

His decision has made, as Davis's hand made its way to the buttons on his shirt.

Ken gasped, and moved away, breathing heavily.

"Davis…" He mumbled, as said boy tried to start the kiss again.

Davis hovered inches away from Ken's face for a minute, before sighing, and sitting back.

They both stared at each other for a strange, tense moment.

Then Davis turned away from Ken, and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Ken," He said softly with a small laugh.

Ken cleared his confused mind, and took a breath, trying to decode what had happened.

Davis kissed him…and he had kissed back.

Was this…?

"Davis do you…you like me…?" Ken whispered.

Davis didn't turn to face him. "Well, what if I do?"

Ken opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"I…don't know," He admitted. "Um…"

"Do you…like me too?"

Ken looked up to see Davis's deep brown eyes shining expectantly.

_Do I like him?_

"I…"

Ken breathed in shakily.

"Can we just…take the time to figure it out…?"

Davis smiled awkwardly, and chuckled slightly again.

"Of course..."

_In the morning at the top of the stairs  
>when your father found out what we did that night<br>and you told me you were scared _

Matt finished taking his shower, and lazily got dressed, pulling on his shirt slowly.

As he turned to head down stairs, he gave a glance to his bed, and for a minute, was surprised to see Tai lying there, before he remembered.

Matt's face turned crimson, as the brown haired figure made a small noise in his sleep, as he adjusted his position.

They'd slept in the same bed, right…?

He kept blushing, as he realized Tai had nothing on but his boxers, and closed his eyes tightly, before slowly walking out the door and down the stairs.

Him and Tai…It had all happened so fast…

It started with that one kiss in Tai's room.

Then a few "outings" and another kiss…

And now they were sleeping in the same bed.

Oh, man…

He didn't remember doing anything but making out a bit, so…yeah, thank god…

But…

"Hey, Matt…?"

Matt's stomach flipped, as his dads voice came awkwardly from the top of the stairs.

He turned slowly, giving his dad a small smile. "Hi. Morning, dad…" Matt muttered.

His dad seemed to be a little worried. "Is…Tai in there?" He asked, pointing toward Matt's room.

Matt bit his lip. "Uh…yeah…" He said sheepishly. "Why?"

"I…just didn't know he was here."

Matt looked down at his feet. "Yeah…sorry…I was gonna tell you, but…"

"You were too busy."

Matt looked up in alarm. "D-Dad! I-It wasn't like that," He snapped. "We weren't…"

Matt's dad looked flustered. "You weren't? Are you sure? Because, well…"

Matt stamped his foot on the ground. "Dad!" He cried again, hoping to silence the conversation.

Matt's dad waved his hands in the air. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm just…"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Dad, if your that homophobic, don't think about it, okay? I'm not gonna do anything like that for years, alright?"

Matt's dad shook his head, as he backed away into his room. "Alright just checking…"

Matt groaned and rubbed his eyes in frustration, as he continued down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

He should at least make Tai breakfast...

* * *

><p><strong>Andddd, it stops there.<br>I hope you enjoyed it? XD I'm not sure why anyone would, but still~**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
